broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Amelia
Description Amelia is a female Earth Pony who lives on the Wonderbolts Airbase just north of Canterlot. A determined and dedicated pony, Amelia is always building new aircraft to fly. She runs a business named "Lucky Lindy's Flying Palace" where she not only teaches young ponys how to fly aircraft, but also flies ponys around Equestria for sightseeing. When teaching young fillies and colts how to fly she displays patience rivaling that of a Kindermare teacher, but when away from teaching she will often become impatient with things dealing with almost everything else. History Amelia was born to Equestrian nobles Marie and Julius. For most of her childhood and adolescant years Amelia was raised strictly and "properly", as said by Julius, in order to become a member of Princess Celestia's Royal Court. Amelia however was a free spirit and as she got older she began resisting her parents and their method of parenting. One day, while visiting her friend Lightning Chaser (who is now the Captain of the Royal Guard), Amelia came across an item that would change her life. While she and Lightning Charger were at the Royal Canterlot Museum she saw an object peaking out from under a canvas tarp. When she removed the tarp, against her friend's wishes, she saw a biplane. After questioning the Museum director what it did and the history behind it, Amelia became enamored with the idea of becoming a pilot. Especially after hearing the story of Amelia Earhay, the first Earth pony to fly without the assistance of a Pegasus pony for a long distance (1+ miles). When Amelia told her parents of her new dream they were shocked and quickly declared their opposition to such a "lowly profession not worthy of a future court official." Undaunted, Amelia secretly visited the Royal Canterlot Library and learned as much as possible about the mechanics of flying and aircraft. For over two years she studied and studied in secret. Then, after she had decided that her studies were finished, she sent out a call for a teacher who knew how to fly under the guise of Cloudy Skies. Amelia managed to find a teacher after more than a month of searching, a Lindy Charles, and together, for the next four years, they worked on building and flying aircraft along with developing Amelia's piloting and mechanic skills. Their training was cut short when Lindy, a very old pony when they had begun training, died of a stroke. However Amelia, instead of wasting her time mourning, decided to finish the little bit of training they had left. After she finished her training and studies Amelia left her home, much to her parent's displeasure, and traveled to the Wonderbolt's Airbase. There she settled down and opened up a flying school named "Lucky Lindy's Flying Palace" in honor of her late teacher. Other Info She gained her cutie mark, a three-pronged propeller, when she began training under Lindy Charles. Category:Bronie Category:Brony Category:Female Category:Pony Category:Mare Category:Plane Category:Propeller Category:OC